ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Shane Maverick
"When you've seen as much as men like I have, then we can talk about how bad things are for you. If you're a ghoul, join the card table." -Maverick Shane Maverick is a Veteran NCR Ranger from the Hub and Shady Sands. After ten long years of service, starting at fifteen years of age, which included the Brotherhood-NCR War and the Battles of Hoover Dam, he decided to move Eastward to settle down, hoping to find a more peaceful retirement. Skills and Abilities He is an expert marksman and gunfighter, able to use and adapt to most weapons effectively, both ballistic and energy weapons. As part of his Ranger training, Maverick is able to maneuver stealthily and use bladed combat and mixed martial arts. On the side, he is an excellent gambler with a wit to avoid giving out tells in poker. History Early Life and Enlistment Shane Maverick was born in New California to a retired NCR Veteran Ranger who married a skilled poker dealer from New Reno. He took her away to the Hub where they had Shane, but then moved to Shady Sands and stayed safe within the NCR capital on his pension. Shane grew up learning how to fight and be elusive. His father taught him how to fight with every resource available to him while his mother taught him how to gamble and be tactful. He eventually grew an appreciation for the military and fighting for freedoms that citizens in the NCR had by his teens. He joined the NCR Army after turning 15 and went east into the Mojave, packing a lucky bull-barelled .44 magnum revolver his father gifted to him with his service rifle. NCR Service He ranked among the highest in achievement within his basic training unit thanks to his is father, who ensured that he was physically fit for duty in all aspects before being sent in, which gave Shane the opportunity to train with the Ranger Corps. But he wouldn't see heavy combat until 2277, when the NCR pushed the Brotherhood of Steel under Elijah out of Helios One. Helios One At Helios One, Maverick's squad was tasked with taking out Brotherhood sniping positions. He did so with just as much efficiency as he did against petty raiding bands and other enemies of the NCR. But killing a Brotherhood Knight was not as easy on his conscience as it was before. Instead of his .44 magnum instantly taking the Knight's life, the power armor she wore made the five rounds in her body lodge in a way that caused her to suffer. Hearing her suffer reminded him that he was killing actual people. Even if they were labeled enemies of the state, it changed his outlook on his orders. He couldn't do anything to help her, her injuries being too severe. At that point, he simply gave her Med-X to keep the pain down as she bled to death. For some reason, she gifted him her laser sniper rifle and told him to keep it well cleaned. Perhaps she saw how sorry he was or it was an honor thing. He took it with him as he rendezvoused with his squad. His Time Off Maverick's coping mechanism after Helios One was heavy gambling. He collected a fair array of cards for his Caravan deck and spent a great deal of time on the Strip during leave. To the displeasure of all of the major casinos, he won more chips than they liked. All of the major casinos banned him from the poker tables by 2280, but the Tops provided him a suite for being a good patron, despite initial confrontation with security regarding his weapons. He amassed and hid away a major cache of caps, .44 magnum rounds, and fusion cells somewhere in the Mojave. Boulder City In a sense, Shane's trust in his superiors' judgments became skewed. He still believed in the NCR, but not the military leaders' themselves. Especially their orders. This put him at odds with the leadership and he was assigned to the garrison at Boulder City to ambush the Legion with others in First Recon. To his displeasure, he and his squad were under the command of an indoctrinated and disinterested First Recon sniper who gave Maverick a hard time. It was obvious that he was going to be set up to be killed in action. His prediction came true and he was put at the forwardmost position. After the battle and the Legion retreated from the dam, Maverick broke ranks and came up to his squad leader, who was safe during the battle by sniping from a distance, and knocked him unconscious with his trusty revolver. After that, he asked to be reassigned and was sent to duty at Ranger Station Bravo. Trivia *Shane Maverick's name is derived from two western movies and their characters; Shane and Maverick. One is a specialist gunfighter, the other a clever gambler. Category:Imthesteve'97 Category:Characters Category:New California Republic